Peace Breeds Chaos
by Pyroslasher
Summary: When Eggman dies in an accident caused by Sonic, he begins to accept his role as the embodiment of Chaos, going mad because of what he's done. When it takes a turn for the worse, Tails takes the head of the Freedom Fighters to take down Sonic. Meanwhile, Pyro sits in the middle of the feud as he searches for his mother. Which side will win and will Pyro ever find his mom?


Sonic looked up, as his expression quickly changed from that of calm and content to shock, soon learning something scary. His island vacation was over. He then smiled. It was a very cocky smirk. "You think making a bigger toy will change anything, Egghead?", asked Sonic before he pointed up at the gigantic robot.  
>The crimson beast sat in the dark green grass as its trail, the footprints left behind from the booming footfalls heard around the world, laid behind it. Each leg was a league in length as its head hit around 6 or 7 miles in the sky. As it sat, its considerably small head was just barely visible to Sonic's eye. To Sonic, it was just another clanker. He would not have any issues with it, right? He immediately began running at it without another thought, as he was surrounded in a blue aura, only further increasing his speed. He was only on the robot's leg when he was swatted off like a big. The robot moved with great speed, which was especially surprising with the size of the hand of this titan alone. Sonic was launched into a far away tree on the other side of the grass field. Meanwhile, Eggman sat in a chair with his base, wearing what seemed to be a red helmet, in the center of the clean, colorless room. In front of Eggman was a screen that had more purpose than to watch "Chao in Space" on.<br>Eggman began to get out of his chair, and so the robot also stood up from the ground. He raised a hand, and as the robot did so, they both balled up their fists. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, only to see the hand come down, ready to crush him. He closed his eyes as he saw a white light, "No..."  
>Sonic slowly opened his eyes again, surprised he wasn't dead, now even more so once he smelled smoke. Weakly, he licked his thumb and forefingers, then squeezed the top hairs on his head to put out the small flame. He winced, feeling the heat of the fire. His fur was singed, a black color, becoming rough and oily. He chuckled, looking out at the field, watching the insignificantly tiny Shadow fight the mechanical titan. The sky was a dark gray, most likely not a storm, but instead smoke. "At least people have a reason to confuse me and Shadow now.", joked the hedgehog as he slowly stood up to see Shadow was smacked away by the robot as well. 'Strange,' Sonic thought, 'How are we going to take out this robot?'<br>Sonic looked to the abdomen of the robot, the very center. He had an idea. "Damn it!", Shadow barked furiously as he got up, "That machine can take so much abuse!" Just as Shadow began running back to the robot, he noticed a familiar blue streak circling around the center of the robot, "Humph. He thinks a tornado would work here? That's quite impossible, the way he's doing it.", he shook his head as he continued his dash, soon pulling his rings off to increase his power immensely. Sonic noticed no tornado was forming has he ran circles across its body. "Why isn't this working?", Sonic cried out before finally jumping off and using the homing attack. The robot didn't budge, and it only left Sonic falling back down to Mobius. Shadow proceeded to catch Sonic before he went splat in the soft grass, with the possibility of being cut into pieces by the green blades. Shadow simply drops him on the ground from a much safer height before flying back up with his hover shoes. The robot quickly recognized him as it tried to punch him. Shadow immediately disappeared.  
>Now inside the machine, the red and black hedgehog searched for the great power he felt. It surprised him that Sonic didn't even seem to notice. It felt like Chaos energy, and quite a lot of it. On the outside, Sonic looked around before noticing the robot try to step on him, which he quickly dashed from, now planning to travel back up the robot to get to the head. He smiled, though he was truly anger on the inside. As he rushed up the body again, the robot now of all times tried to punch himself to get Sonic. Soon, the robot fell, which only made Sonic's rush to the head a lot easier.<br>Back on the inside with Shadow, "What the hell?" The robot had fallen, and Shadow was confused for a while. However, he quickly got his bearings as he continued his search for the Chaos energy source. By now, Sonic would be at the robot's head as the robot proceeded to try to hit him, only causing more damage to itself. By now, Eggman would probably be getting a major headache. Still, all Shadow saw was wires, but he knew he was getting closer to the source. At the end of the tunnel was a rainbow of the flashing lights. Shadow was so close, when a siren went off. The door to the bright lights was closed, and the same for all doors behind him. "Damn it! No!", he rushed to the door and began to bang on it hard. Desperately, Shadow began to realize the situation he's put himself in without his golden ring bracelets, as he couldn't use his chaos powers any longer. Sonic ran off as he left the titan to blow up. Without it's head, which was destroyed by the robot, the robot had stopped working. With Shadow stuck, he now lays down, as the tunnel of steel, copper, and iron wires flashes red with the scream of machinery. The hedgehog continued banging on the door, increasingly weaker each time. The room began to fill up with smoke and steam from the ceiling, and oil from the floor. The minutes passed by like hours, and soon Shadow had given up. No longer banging on the door, the now curled up on his side, the sting of the steam across his body was unfelt. All he could think of was seeing his friend Maria again. Suddenly, light was cracked on the oil. Shadow turned his head toward the door, only to see a sharp blade forcing it open. He was so amazed, and confused. "Maria?", Shadow whispered out loud, before seeing the figure of a mobian dog. "Who the heck is Maria?", the figure responded with a tenor voice, one so unfamiliar and strange to him.

The room lay quiet. No sound other than that of the computers in the room of white. Soon, Orbot and Cubot would fly in with Eggman's hourly sandwich. Orbot stopped, only for Cubot to bump into him. Orbot turned, accidentally dropping the sandwich on the sleeping Eggman. Orbot was about to scold Cubot, before realizing his mistake. "Uh...sir? Are you quite alright?", Orbot asked. There was no answer. With Cubot's help, he rolled him over. To the servant robots' surprise, Eggman was dead. He was bleeding from the head. 


End file.
